


Control: A Monstress Fanvid

by garrideb



Category: Monstress (Comic)
Genre: Cats, Comic Book Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Possession, Slavery, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maika has survived war and slavery with the help of a monster that lives inside her.  But is she in control, or is the monster?</p><p>This is a tribute to Maika Halfwolf from the amazing comic book Monstress.  Originally screened at WisCon40 5/2016.  Subtitles available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control: A Monstress Fanvid

Also posted to [DW](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/53514.html) | [LJ](http://garrideb.livejournal.com/55872.html) | [tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/145339210913/notes-and-warnings-available-on-ao3-dw-lj)

Download from Sendspace:  
[mp4 file (164.17 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/3mr2u0)  
[srt subtitles (2.4 KB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/28u61q)

Watch on YouTube:

Or watch on Vimeo: (password is _maika_ )


End file.
